A Blast from the Past
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Things are never quite what they seem and history has a lot to tell us. So what happens when a piece of that history comes back to life? After being cursed by a witch, a world-weary Crusader wakes to find herself surrounded by enemies and supposed allies with everyone she knew long since dead; it's not surprising she's ready to cleave everyone in half! (unfinished)
1. Chapter 1

**A Blast from the Past**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **-1332 AD-**_

Yet another man cried in agony as he was struck down to the arid ground below, blood splattering across the desert to join the other bodies that already lay there. Steel flashed in the scorching sunlight, momentarily blinding one man until his head was cleaved from his shoulders and he would see no more, blood showering across an unfortunate soldier behind the felled man. Another swing, another death, another target. War cries rang through the air along with the clashing of swords as the battle waged in yet another part of the god forsaken land they had come to conquer. The age of the crusades was upon them all.

"Cut down those who would stand against God and his son Jesus Christ!" the preacher of their forces bellowed from above, far enough from danger but close enough for his voice to be heard, "leave not one heathen standing!"

All complied. If anything the men grew even stronger as they struck down the opposing faction. Why was there so much blood shed? Because they did not believe in _their_ God. And because they had taken their sacred land and the heathens were to be punished for such a crime. Men were recruited far and wide for the cause, many signing up for the promise of redemption rather than fighting for their God, however there were those devout enough to fight purely for their beliefs. One such was a knight in the centre of the furious sword swinging, felling men left and right with ease very few could dream of. The lithe body winding and spinning around swords and soldiers, the long dirtied cloak whipping around their leather armoured body, shrugging off damage with the large shield on their arm.

As a blade swept for the crusader's head, the blow knocked their metal helm to the ground but they barely stumbled as long blonde hair fell from its confines. The soldier that had attacked paused for only a moment in shock giving precious time to fall prey to a blade. The only female soldier stood amongst the fallen, breathing harshly from the vicious onslaught but once again they were victorious. Cheers in the background raised the moral of the others however she hardly cared for it. Pulling her blade from the gut of the fallen man, she cleaned the blade with his shirt before sheathing the long sword at her side. A hand clapped her shoulder, a passing comrade sharing congratulations, she offered little more than a nod in response. It was a brief respite before the next great battle. Of course it was rare to see a woman on the battlefield however she had earned her place among the ranks of men. They had laughed when she had stepped forward to pledge herself to the cause. And they had stopped laughing when she had swayed the tides of battle in their favour. The cardinals liked to call her God's angel of death, bringing justice to those who did not sway beneath God.

"Good work Avelina," the preacher signed a cross between them, "once again the word of God has been cut into these heathens."

Bowing slightly, repeating the gesture herself, Avelina moved past him without a word. At first the fighting had been just and she had cut down men in the belief that she was doing as God commanded. However now...now she was not so sure. As she walked through the battered halls of the claimed castle, dead bodies being moved out of the way by those strong enough to do so, her grey eyes fell over not just men, but women and children also. This no longer seemed right. Since when had killing innocents become just and right? Making her way towards the battlements, looking out across the smouldering remains of the gate and the surviving crusaders milling around victoriously, she leant against the stone ramparts, looking out across the horizon as if looking for her home. How many years had it been since she had left her home to fight for God? How many years had it been since she had left her young son in the care of her sister-in-law? Fondly stroking the bracelet her young son had made for her from thin slivers of hay braided together into a thick band, she treasured it so.

"Not long now," she muttered into the wind, the first words she had spoken since the start of the battle, "not long now before I can return home."

A six year pledge had to be upheld and with the end would come time for her to return home although she had heard the mutterings of the others. She was their best soldier, their ' _right hand of God_ '. They would not lightly let her go but they would have no choice. She was tired of the killing. Tired of fighting for a God that did not care for their struggles. Tired of doing what the preachers and cardinals told her to do. Tired of all the hellish creatures she had seen that should not have been able to traverse the land. Avelina had seen _things_ that would haunt her from demons and witches to ghosts and the possessed. There were things that walked the earth that should not but she did not fear them. Not anymore.

Another battle but this one felt different. As soon as the great wooden doors of the small fort fell, there were no heavily armed men waiting for them. No, as their blades and arrows cut through the sways only peasants fell. Men and women, some cradling children, all fell to their weapons with no way of defending themselves. Avelina paused in the broken gateway, removing her helm to stare in shock at those in front of them. These were not their enemy. These were simply people who had hidden at the sound of fighting, harmless, innocent people afraid for their lives.

"Stop this!" she yelled back at the preacher who spouted his usual words, "they cannot fight us!"

He scowled at her almost as if confused by her words, "these are heathens just like the others and they must be punished! Leave none alive for God has judged them!" he yelled.

"No!"

This was not right. God did not judge the innocent! God did not want people killed in his name! Avelina however could do nothing as a woman suddenly ran from the shadows and made to flee past her. Giving chase, Avelina followed the woman outside and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait!" she almost pleaded with the ragged woman, "I mean you no harm!"

The woman did indeed pause, looking back at her hopefully only for her eyes to widen as a crossbow bolt shot past Avelina and into the woman's chest. Blood trickled from the shocked woman's lips but Avelina was just as shocked, unable to let go of the woman's arm.

"I...I am sorry..." she whispered.

However the woman's face sudden changed, taking a darker tint as her eyes turned pitch black, a wicked grin on her face. Avelina made to quickly let go of the woman with wide eyes.

"Witch!" she growled out as the woman cackled, the crossbow bolt still lodged in her chest.

"I curse you, crusader. I curse you whose heart has turned to stone, watch as countless fall, unable to lift a finger!"

A violent shiver ran through Avelina's body from her hand that was now gripped tightly by the witch. With a burst of strength she ripped her arm back from the Witch's grasp and drew her sword with gritted teeth. To think she had been about to help a Witch escape! There was no way she would let such an evil creature leave however as she raised her blade, the Witch still cackling madly, Avelina felt her arm suddenly grow heavy. Looking up at her arm with wide eyes, her skin began to take on a grey colour, hardening from her fingertips down to her elbow in moments. Her arm had turned to stone. Panic gripped her mind but she couldn't move her arm and in seconds her body had turned to stone. She gasped for breath, her insides solid and unmoving and yet she wasn't dead even as her heart stopped dead in her chest. As the transformation clawed its way up her neck and jaw, she had one last long look at the horizon as the sun began to rise beautifully. A tear fell from the corner of her eye, turning to stone as the transformation became complete. A lone crusader that would stand through time.

* * *

 ** _-2030 AD, London-_**

The museum was bustling with activity for a change, tourist groups taking in the scenes around London and had wished to check on its heritage, or simple curiosity drew the other spectators. They were an array of items and displays around the museum that also branched into an art gallery. Children ran by a particular woman who stood observing a large painting of a great battlefield from hundreds of years ago. She wore a long, formal black dress, a change from her usual masculine suit, even fully equipped with a small hat atop her head, long platinum blonde hair falling gracefully down her back. She looked the picture of formal, English beauty if not for the hard look in her steely blue eye, a black patch covering her right eye, a scar stretching from its depths. The museum was not her usual haunting ground however she had been called there for a special meeting, one she was not looking forward to in the slightest.

Behind her was another part of the exhibition that dealt with the crusades and wars of old but she paid little attention to it, barely listening to the tour guide that explained paintings and artefacts to their little flock of tourists.

"-And this is a genuine statue of a rather famous crusader from the 14th century. Now as you may be surprised to note, the crusader was in fact a woman, one of the very few that took part in the crusades and on the front lines, but she was well known for her achievements. Some called her the proverbial 'right hand of God' but very little is known about her. All the records have ever told was that she was a single mother who fought for what she believed and died months before the end of her pledge, but her body was never found. Even the statue itself is a mystery, created by an unknown artist as a memorial but one question that has puzzled historians is that the statue appears to be crying for reasons unknown. However we were lucky enough to return the statue to her native soil. Now then, any questions?"

Integra Hellsing shook her head lightly, turning her attention curiously to the statue as the tourists moved away only to find someone else already stood there. She was surprised to note the tall and dark figure that now stood observing it curiously, his medium length dark hair falling softly around his pale face like shadows, crimson eyes barely hidden by his tinted glasses. He easily stood out in the crowd with his almost garish crimson trench coat and odd Victorian suit beneath but most gave him a wide berth anyway, just how he liked it.

"I'm surprised you are interested in such things," Integra commented as she joined her servant's side, "the tales of men usually have no entertainment for you."  
"Master, you wound me," he chuckled lightly, "the history of women is a completely different subject."

She arched an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'chauvinistic pig'. It only amused him greater. Turning her attention down the corridor of the museum it was to find a familiar rat of a man walking towards them, his pointed pale face somewhat scarred on the right but bright eyes grinning dangerously. He wore a dark grey suit but the jacket left aside, instead his short waspish ashen hair was brushed backwards messily but it by no means meant he was a messy man; perhaps a little deranged but most from Iscariot Section XIII were. At his side was his ever attendant weapon, a man of intimidating aura rather than his predecessors towering stature. He wore dark priest robes beneath a long trench coat, what looked like old bandages circling his scarred, torn face loosely. His steely eyes barely held his contempt at Integra and her servant Alucard, for the loss of his old tutor and mentor Alexander Anderson during the War. Mukabe and Heinkel, the dogs of the Vatican.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting," Mukabe leaned forward with a small bow despite his insincere apology, "but we could not help but take another tour of this lovely building. Wouldn't you agree that it is a blessing that they managed to reconstruct this place?"

Ah yes, the War with Millennium had devastated London, turning the entire country upside down and raising the city to the ground amongst fire and into hell itself. It had been a night for demons to run wild and they had claimed many lives. However after thirty years the city had picked itself up from the bowels of Hell and risen back to normality. And since then they had settled with an uneasy peace with the Vatican but Integra knew better than to believe a word from them, not after they too had sought to eradicate the Hellsing organization that night. It was only a matter of time before they tried to destroy them again.

"We're not here for false words Mukabe," Integra fixed him with a steely gaze, "what is it you wanted so badly you could not wait for our annual meetings?"

The Vatican man continued to smile falsely as if he was talking to a child which only annoyed the woman further.

"What we want is something very simply," he pointed exaggeratedly over at the statue where Alucard was stood, "the return of a precious heirloom of the Vatican's! That which you have stolen from us, you filthy English cockroaches."

For a moment she had to beat back her curiosity as to why they wanted a simply crusader statue so much, instead she settled for a smirk herself. It seemed the leader of Iscariot had grown himself a pair, perhaps another fight with the group from the Vatican was not as distant as she believed.

"Oh? Is that so you forked tongue rat? The last I heard the museum had acquired such a thing through legal ways."

Not having expected the comeback his smile turned to a frown, "it was a slip on our part, an imbecile amongst our own who wished to earn himself a few more silver. I am here to reclaim it."

"I'm afraid not," she replied sharply still smirking as she walked towards the statue, placing a daring hand on the cold stone surface of its arm, "but I am quite curious as to why you should want such a thing."

Crimson light suddenly glowed from beside the Hellsing woman, startling her somewhat as Alucard pulled her away, his eyes staring at the now glowing statue with curious but wary eyes.

"What is this?!" she almost hissed out in her shock.

"Dark Magic," the vampire almost spat with obvious distaste, "a witch has done something here."

"A witch?!"

However before anything else could be said the glow suddenly vanished. Instead there was a rather loud crack, a deep split crawling its way up the torso of the statue until it had branched out across the entire statue. The stone seemed to shatter almost like glass, hitting the ground and turning to dust but in its place there was something standing. The woman who the statue had been a great likeness to. No, the woman had _been_ the statue! Clad in medieval armour, chainmail appearing behind a leather cuirass and gauntlets, she wore a black robe over it all, a red and black shield decorating it in the four quadrants. The woman's long blonde hair was tied back in a loose tail but her pale face was still, eyes closed as her sword bearing arm fell with gravity's sway. As her heavy long sword touched the ground with a clang, her bright grey eyes snapped open in shock. Stumbling from the place she had been stood in with a gasp, oxygen filling her lungs as her heart beat for the first time in hundreds of years.

"What in the Hell…" Integra muttered aloud in shock.

There was a flurry of movement, Iscariot priests appearing from the crowds as if they had been there all along, Mukabe yelling for them to subdue their target.

The woman from the statue looked around startled, eyes wide in evident confusion but the sound of an unfamiliar man yelling at his men to confine her snapped her to attention. Forgetting for the moment that she was on unfamiliar territory, Avelina narrowed her eyes at the challenge as several men clad in black leapt at her with strange, small weapons. They would pose little challenge, they probably didn't expect much of a fight from someone who had been frozen in stone but determination burned in her heart. Grasping the hilt of her sword in both hands the blade sang forwards, slicing the head from the surprised man's neck. As blood showered down on the scene screams and alarms were raised from shocked and horrified onlookers. The building became abuzz of activity, people fleeing from the action as Avelina wasted no time in despatching over two more, kicking one backwards with a heavy boot she spun her long sword in her hand to backstab one that had crept from behind. Heaving her sword back from the man crying out in pain, she drove the bloodied blade into the last who lay at her feet. By now most of those in the building had vacated leaving only the stunned Hellsing and remnants of the Iscariot attack and retrieval squad. Withdrawing her blade from the corpse of her last attacker, Avelina flinched as a loud noise echoed off the walls, the bang sound explosive in nature as a metal object lodged itself in the wall beside her head creating a large hole. Turning to look at where the threatening object had come from she was surprised to see the end of one of those small weapons smoking lightly. Had such a small thing caused such force? There was no doubt in her mind that if it had struck her, her leather armour and chainmail would not have stopped it. Her eyes slowly moved up the arm of the wielder, slightly alarmed by the state of the man's face beneath flowing bandages but she could see he was human like the man beside him. Neither of them looked particularly inviting.

"Calm yourself woman," the ashen haired individual spoke up, a sickening smile on his face, one that she had seen many times before, "we mean you no harm, we are men of the cloth like yourself. You have been sleeping for many years, should you come with us calmly then I shall explain everything."

Avelina narrowed her eyes once again, she did not trust him but glimpsing around herself she couldn't help the slight shudder of confusion. Her lips parted as she tried to speak only to find her lips dry and throat hoarse from lack of use. Licking her lips and clearing her throat, she slowly lowered her bloodied sword to speak her first words in nearly 700 years.

"Am I in Hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blast from the Past**

 **Chapter Two**

The air was tense with apprehension. No one knew exactly what would happen next, what with several bloodied bodies lying around them, splatters of the crimson liquid painting the walls and nearby sculptures. But her words had struck them all silent. Although it should have been expected. She was from the 14th Century and the last she had known was her home; to suddenly awaken in the 21st Century would have been enough to make anyone believe they were in Hell. Although Avelina had her sword tip resting against the ground she did not loosen her grip on the hilt, the feeling of being a fish out of water creeping up on her. It took all her self control to stop herself from running.

"This isn't Hell," a new voice caught her attention, her eyes flickering to the two behind her as she finally noticed them, the steely eyed blonde observing her with as much wariness and curiosity as herself, "this is England, United Kingdom, 2030 A.D."

A short burst of laughter fell from Avelina's lips, "surely you jest!"

"It's the truth," Mukabe cut Integra off with a scowl, not liking how the Hellsing woman had taken an interest, "come with us and I shall explain."

Avelina's eyes narrowed dangerously, "why should I trust you? You ask for me to accompany you and yet you order your men to attack me only moments ago?" taking a step back from the two, new movement caught her attention.

Only now did she take in the man that accompanied the woman; tall, dark and the feel of darkness around him set her on edge, the glint of crimson eyes over his tinted shades surprised her. A vampire…out in sunlight?!

"Don't do anything stupid," Integra warned carefully, "it wouldn't be smart to run around a world you don't know."

"I am expected to trust you also when you have a vampire at your side? I truly do not understand this world!"

She was getting desperate, the urge to flee almost overwhelming. Part of her wanted to see this _new_ world, this supposed year of 2030, and the England she had once known. As soon as she noticed the twitch of the barrelled weapon Avelina made her move. Kicking one of the metal guard posts that had stood around her statue, the golden chess piece shaped object flew at Heinkel forcing him to duck beneath the projectile before letting loose several shots from his gun.

"Stop!" Mukabe yelled, grabbing Heinkel's arm however Avelina had already torn from the building, sword sheathed at her side and surprisingly light on her feet despite her heavy armour.

The Iscariot leader growled lowly as Heinkel pulled his arm back gruffly. Turning his blazing eyes on Integra she merely smirked back at him despite the fact a dangerous woman was running around London.

"Care to tell me what you want with her? You _did_ know that she had been turned to stone, right? You failed to mention that I think."

"Yes we knew," Mukabe admitted venomously, a vicious tongue that seemed to have been passed down through the leaders of Iscariot, "the Vatican was to guard her, however we did not believe the curse would fall so easily," a thought suddenly seemed to blossom behind his eyes, a smile falling onto his face calmly, "I shall leave this to you, Hellsing. You can retrieve the wayward crusader and return her to us."

"Oh?" Integra arched an eyebrow, "and why would I do that?"

"You shall be rewarded of course, perhaps the remaining ashes of your once faithful servant?"

A snarl from beside Integra almost made the man cringe, Alucard's crimson eyes glowering darkly at Mukabe.

"My master would not want such a thing, the ashes of a traitor are hardly a reward. Perhaps if you would give your own life I may be willing to return your wayward crusader," he gave him a dark, fanged smirk with obvious intentions.

"Alright," Alucard's eyes snapped to Integra harshly, "I shall hand her back to you once she has been captured. Expect a call in the next few days."

"Master-"

"Alucard," Integra's cold blue eye met his defiantly, "do not question me, _servant_."

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he took a step back with a roll of his eyes, "really, you humans and your sentiment."

His fledgling had told him how Integra had mourned Walter's loss despite the years having gone by; he supposed it was not surprising that the offer of his ashes being returned was enticing. Besides it was not like she had any ties to the woman from the statue.

Hurrying through the crowded streets of the unfamiliar city, her eyes almost desperately sought something familiar. She passed many people, most creating a barrier between them, obviously wary of the woman clad in armour. The looks and whispers didn't pass her.

"Maybe there's a demonstration going on around London?" one person questioned to another.

"Mommy, look! It's a knight!" an excited child exclaimed, pulling on their mother's sleeve.

Avelina felt the sorrow strike deep as her eyes fell on the young boy. He was the same age as her son…or as her son had been when she had last seen him. What year had the woman said it was? The year 2030? Impossible. But as she continued on her hurried path, steel boots clanking against the hard stone ground, it was becoming alarmingly more possible. Feeling someone barge into her, she frowned at the small group of teenage boys that had struck her shoulder as they passed. The previously grinning boy was massaging his shoulder in shock.

"Damn! That stuff's real hard! What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?"

"I meant no injury, you should look where you walk," she replied calmly not looking for a fight no matter how much the boys looked like they wanted one.

As they began to circle her, moving closer in an intimidating formation her eyes narrowed warningly.

"What you say?" the boy scoffed with a laugh before sliding out a small pocket knife, brandishing it towards her, "give us your money and we won't hurt ya much. And your armour-shit, I bet that's worth a bit!"

Remaining silent, he seemed slightly perturbed that his usual scare tactics had no affect against her, not like his usual victims of petty theft. His small gang around her shared looks before egging him on. Waving the knife in front of her face with a scowl, his eyes widened as her gauntlet covered hand grabbed his wrist. Her grip was so tight that she forced him to drop the knife before pulling him sharply forwards. With no balance he could do little else but fall towards her until her knee connected with his gut. Falling to his hands and knees retching horribly and gasping for air, his friends quickly ran away, yelling abuse despite the fear in their eyes. Avelina merely stared pitifully down at the boy who quickly pulled himself up to his feet, scrabbling away with a whimper.

That's when she caught sight of something familiar amongst all the strange. An almost overwhelming feeling of relief began to stir as she made her way towards the towering, beautiful building she had only visited once in her life. Westminster Abbey. Back when she had visited it had been a major church for the King, the most beautiful piece of architecture she had ever seen. And even now she felt awed to be before it. There were people moving in and out of it, average people who seemed to be looking around the place and using a small box to point at objects with a flash of light. How strange. Many of them pointed their strange flashing boxes at her also, blinding her for a moment with the light and forcing her to halt. Before she could ask what they were doing they had moved on like nothing had happened. Shaking her head she only hurried her walk inside the Abbey, sighing in relief at how familiar it was. Her shoulders sagged as she moved past a pair of pathetic rope barriers to fall into one of the pews, ignoring the hushed mutterings of those around her as she simply closer her eyes. But despite it all it still did not feel the same. Raising a hand to grasp at the silver cross hanging from round her neck, she held it tightly in her gloved hand.

"What is it that you want from me now, God? What else is there for me to give? Have I not yet earned my peace?"

As always there was no answer.

"Excuse me ma'am but you can't be behind the barriers," the stern, elderly voice drew her attention, "please could you leave."

"No."

She would not leave just yet, it was the only place that she felt able to think amongst the world of chaos. Seeing that her defiance had drawn the attention of a few other guards, her hand went towards her sword.

"Its fine," Avelina's eyes snapped to the woman from before as she slowly entered, her long blonde hair trailing behind her but she did not oddly look annoyed at the crusader's earlier departure, "I shall keep an eye on her, carry on."

"Oh Sir Integra, yes well that should be fine. Please have a pleasant day."

As the guards left, Avelina remained in her seat, eyes moving from Integra to the dark figure behind her that remained outside the doors. A wise choice.

"I figured you'd find somewhere familiar, the Abbey was around in your time, yes?" Integra asked, standing beside her but not sitting, perhaps as a sign of respect?

Deciding to be amiable to the woman who had done nothing to her, Avelina motioned to the space beside her on the pew, "I have been here once before. Whilst on my pledge we visited the Abbey for blessings and a respite…it was most memorable."

"It is a beautiful building," she admitted, "not usually my sort of place but I can admire it. So I take it you've seen enough to believe our words, you've been a stone statue for a long time."

"Almost 700 hundred years," Avelina almost whispered unbelievingly, "I can…see what you speak of…things are most strange in this world…" her pale eyes turned to the woman curiously, "why are you here? To take me back to those men from before?"

"Not yet," she admitted truthfully, deciding it as the best course of action, desperately wishing to smoke a cigar right about now but she doubted even she could get away with that inside the Abbey, "first I want to find out why they want you so much."

Fingering the cross around her neck, the crusader once again glanced outside at the dark figure.

"I shall offer you a deal then. Allow me to stay with you and learn of this new world before you give me away and I shall go peacefully."

Integra couldn't help but think there was something else to her deal but it was a tempting offer. She didn't doubt that her servant could wrangle her should she decide to lash out at them, but if she wanted to find out more about the cursed crusader she would need the woman around. After all she did not fancy giving Iscariot a potential weapon against her and her organisation. Standing, the platinum haired woman fixed a steely eye down at the crusader before holding out her gloved hand.

"Welcome aboard."

Avelina left the Abbey behind with a somewhat heavy heart. Part of her felt inclined to remain in the familiar building but she knew she could not remain there. This was a new world to her that much she had seen for herself so far, but she did not yet know what her place was in this new and modern world. Surely the witch could have simply killed her rather than curse her into a frozen form. And yet she had survived through the curse and awoken unhindered…more or less. Blinking into the sunlight she looked around as if for the first time once again. Her pale grey eyes taking in the metal contraptions that roamed hard paved streets, the strange tight and revealing clothing the people wore, some of them were even speaking on small strange devices that they held to their ear. Everything was so strange, alien, how could she have not believed to have fallen to Hell? And then she had spotted him once again, his tall and dark looming figure hard to miss. A vampire in broad daylight. He did not seem hindered, wearing dark clothing similar to a noble's outfit, accompanied by an almost garish red coat. His vampire characteristics were masked, albeit poorly in her opinion, by a pair of tinted glasses but he didn't try to hide his fangs as he smirked at her.

"I see you persuaded her from her haven, a Christian Crusader indeed."

"What would you know of such things, demon?" Avelina almost hissed with narrowed eyes, wondering just what other things he had somehow grown immune to.

"You knew he was a vampire?" Integra couldn't help but arch an eyebrow curiously.

From what she could tell the lost Crusader was from a time before Vlad Dracul's reign, and according to her ancestor's journal Dracula had been the first vampire. So how should she know of the creatures of the night?

"Of course, I have seen enough of his kind to tell them apart from humans. Nosferatu, witches and warlocks, werewolves, harpies, sea devils, I have seen them all during my years on Crusade."

Integra did not like the idea that her source was incorrect but arguing with the woman would not help matters. As soon as she had the crusader securely inside the Hellsing mansion then the true questioning could begin.

Alucard's smirk grew with curiosity and amusement, clearly he would enjoy their new addition. Likewise Avelina kept her narrowed eyes on him, looking as if ready to draw her sword again at any time. Sighing wearily, Integra knew keeping the two together would be unwise. Instead she called the car hoping that the vampire would instead teleport himself back to the mansion. It was not to be as the black car pulled up and Alucard instead slid himself into the back seats.

"Alucard," Integra tried her best not to growl, age had made her tired but it wouldn't take much before her fire rose again, "I thought you did not like riding in cars."

"I can change my mind can I not?" he chuckled.

Rolling her remaining eye, Integra glared down at him, "return to the mansion, servant. This has proved tiring enough."

Alucard almost seemed to pout before he inclined his head lightly.

"You are boring, master. It's not every day we get a visitor from the old days," before he vanished in a swirl of shadows.

With his presence gone the weary Crusader seemed to relax somewhat but still edgily looked at the steel contraption whose engine rumbled beneath the hood. This was going to be a long day.

Upon finally sliding into the car, hardly an easy feat what with her chainmail and long sword, it was only a blessing her shield had been left behind in the museum. Making a mental note to have someone reclaim it later, Integra dearly wished for one of her cigars as she sat beside the foreign woman. Even though she had managed to get a good look at the Crusader who had come to life from statue form before her, Integra found herself weighing her up more closely. Now she definitely knew this woman was no pushover, the stories of the female Crusader she had briefly heard mentioned were true, even in such a time she had managed to wield her heavy blade with deadly results against firearms nonetheless. Her stature was still obviously feminine beneath the leather armour and chainmail, strong but still lithe, Integra briefly wondered just how the woman had become a Crusader. Perhaps it would be on the list of questions she needed to ask her. After all before she handed the Crusader over, Integra wished to know just what they were dealing with. If the woman turned out to be too hot to handle she would probably have to have the woman dealt with, no matter the slight guilt it caused her to feel. They could not allow the Vatican to hold any weapons against them.

"You are thinking of what to do with me, no?"

Startled by the sudden accusation that came from her side, Integra's remaining steel coloured eye stared at the female Crusader who met her gaze without faltering.

"What makes you say that?" the head of Hellsing asked curiously, trying her best to keep her mind under tight lock and key, an old habit that had grown from being around Alucard far too much, but she doubted this woman could read her mind.

"Your eyes…or forgive me, your eye. I have seen such a look in the eyes of many who have held the fate of lives in their hands."

Silence dominated the car for a moment, the blonde wondering just how to respond to that but Avelina beat her to it, a small smile falling onto her face that did not reach her eyes.

"I mean no offence, I am well aware that I am a stranger in this world. It is only natural for humans to feel wary of the things they do not understand."

"You speak from experience?"

Avelina did not reply, merely turned away to peer outside the vehicle at the passing city, curiously watching faces, other steel cars trundle by or the buildings that lined the streets. She truly was a stranger in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blast from the Past**

 **Chapter Three**

Arriving at the Hellsing mansion, well secluded from the main city by trees and high walls, things were feeling tense once again. It was a blessing for the seclusion, Avelina feeling much more relaxed with the surrounding forestry despite the tall mansion before her. Although she had seen grand buildings before this one struck her as a little odd. There appeared to be no reason for its large size but apart for housing a family, and perhaps an army. To her this was a place of nobility. Glancing at Integra who had exited the steel vehicle and moved to address a servant by the front doors, grey eyes narrowed curiously. She did not appear particularly noble but Avelina supposed in this day and age nobility did not necessarily walk around flashing gold and other family treasures, or wore distinguishing clothing or armour. It was undeniable that there was a strong air around the seasoned woman who, like herself, appeared to have seen much more than any other human. The way she held herself told Avelina much about the woman.

A fighter, strong and tall, but she hardly appeared to be the sort that would stand on the front lines in the dirt. No, the straightness of her back and air of superiority spoke of leadership; a general perhaps? Whoever this woman was that had taken her under her wing, this Integra person was someone to be respected and not to be underestimated. Avelina's attention snapped to yet another monster descending the stairs towards Integra, the Crusader once again finding it hard to stop herself from drawing her sword. This monster appeared to have once been a young, blonde haired woman with a somewhat rounded face. Barely an adult and yet she had been made into one of the night creatures, blood red eyes shining oddly warmly at Integra as she welcomed her back. Only to notice the odd one out finally. Like the others, the blonde vampire did a small double take at the sight of her, hardly expecting to see a woman clad in full armour beside the car.

"S-Sir Integra, wh-who is that?" she asked nervously much to Avelina's amusement.

Purposefully she took a step closer, her chainmail clinking lightly along with her sword, succeeding in unnerving the vampire further. Integra seemed to notice, rolling her visible eye lightly before motioning for Avelina to follow.

"Not right now Seras, just get me my tea and cigar and take it up to my office. I'm going to need it."

"Right away! Erm…nice to meet you," the woman named Seras offered the Crusaders warily.

Narrowing her eyes dangerously at the vampire clearly telling her they were not friends, the blonde skittered away quickly.

"Please keep your sword sheathed whilst inside my home," Integra suddenly ordered, an intimidating eye falling back on the Crusader, "although there are two vampires running around I assure you, they are my servants and I will not tolerate you trying to kill them."

Not remarking on the obscene idea of vampire servants, Avelina wisely kept her mouth shut as she followed the woman inside the mansion, eyeing up the insides in hopes of finding some more information. There was very little in the means of decoration but for a few family portraits here and there adorning the walls.

Led through the mansion and its many similar hallways, Avelina soon found herself stood in a large room with towering glass windows to the back overlooking the field and forest out back. The room was poorly lit with the setting sun but by some sort of magic artificial lights appeared at the flick of a switch. There were many wonders it seemed to be had in this world. Integra almost dropped herself into her seat behind her somewhat dishevelled desk, unsigned paperwork still awaiting her along with several folders on new recruits. Avelina stood stiffly before the desk, gauntlet covered hands clasped behind her back wondering what would happen next. No doubt she was to be questioned but would it be an easy conversation or a form of inquisition? Either way there was no point in trying to run away, despite everything she would not last long in the world outside without aid. Upon sensing a sudden shift in the air, grey eyes snapped to the shadowed corner close to Integra's right, noticing a glimmer of crimson amongst the darkness.

"Must you always try to eavesdrop Alucard?" Integra sighed out of annoyance, clearly used to his tactics.

"You think I would miss this, my master? Really, and here I thought you knew me well," the low drawl echoed off the walls, a grin practically heard in his words as the tall, dark vampire melded from the shadows. Crimson coat and all.

To make the Crusader feel even more on edge Seras chose that as her time to enter, carrying a tray with a teapot and cup laid upon it, along with a small mahogany box that smelt vaguely of tobacco. Integra growled quietly as Seras edged around the room towards her desk, despite the fact that Avelina was the most nervous of them all.

"So, Crusader…" standing straighter at being addressed, Avelina's eyes never left Integra, "If you don't mind me asking, just how did you manage to become a stone statue?"

Avelina shifted on the spot, lightly cocking her head, "if you will first explain something to me, what do you know of me?"

The leader of Hellsing took a moment to light her cigar, taking a long drag from the stick of tobacco that had saved her sanity over the many years before finally answering, mostly recalling what she had heard in passing from inside the museum. To the woman's surprise the Crusader chuckled lightly.

"I see, so that is what they say…they would be mostly correct, I did indeed fight among the front lines in most of our battles," as she spoke she slowly unclasped her hands from behind her back and began unbolting the leather cuirass that bound her torso until she tossed it aside into the empty chair, "although they called me a Countess I was but a commoner before I joined the Crusades. They did not find me, as the nobles liked to brag, claiming to have found a woman sent by God to be his vengeful angel among men. I was but a normal woman who wished to fight in God's name for peace, but of course women were meant to be seen and not heard," Avelina next removed the heavy chainmail, the metal ringlets clinking loudly as they hit the chair but the long sword remained belted at her hips, "so they would not take me…until our village was attacked and the King's men fled. I alone defended the homes of those that lived there. They did not laugh after that."

"It doesn't sound so different as it is nowadays," Integra couldn't help but add dryly, understanding all too well the way women were treated when they wished for power that men held.

Avelina inclined her head in acknowledgement, next disposing of her gauntlets revealing lightly tanned hands. With most of her armour gone the marks of her battles became more obvious. They had not noticed the scars that lined her arms at first, but now they could see them clearly, ranging in size and depth.

"As to why I turned to stone…I was cursed by a witch during my last battle...strange," she suddenly frowned over at Integra, "you were the one that was present when the curse broke, yes?"

Integra slowly nodded, "what are you getting at?" she noticed the confused look on Avelina's face and rephrased herself, "is that important?"

The Crusader's mind was a whir of thoughts, staring intently at the blonde seated woman who met her gaze without hesitation. In a way she reminded her of herself. Glancing once again over the two vampires, Alucard oddly remaining silent out of curiosity perhaps, Avelina wondered how much she should speak in front of said creatures. Noticing her sudden silence, Integra narrowed her eye.

"You can speak in front of my servants, they will speak of nothing mentioned unless I state otherwise."

"First I must ask you this, what is your name? Is it not still common decency to introduce yourself?"

The elderly woman bristled slightly, looking somewhat annoyed either due to not having introduced herself, or being chided for not doing so. Nonetheless the platinum blonde nodded lightly in acquiescence.

"It seems only fair, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, these are my servants Alucard Nosferatu and Seras Victoria."

Avelina could not help but blink in surprise at the woman, momentarily freezing, "…Hellsing?" before she lightly shook her head, running a hand across her face, "things are becoming somewhat clearer now…"

"What do you mean? You have heard the name Hellsing before?" Integra was curious to know, especially considering she had only heard of her ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing who was at least 400 years after the Crusader's own time.

Avelina stood tall once again, steel grey eyes meeting Integra's with an odd light in them, a strange sort of relief but the reasoning behind it was not so obvious.

"Yes I have heard the name Hellsing before, for it is my name. My name is Avelina Hellsing."

"Preposterous!" Alucard suddenly cackled, laughing almost uncontrollably in the thick silence that had fallen, it seemed her words had amused the vampire greatly, "you expect us to believe that, crusader?

"I expect you to believe nothing until my blade pierces your heart," Avelina spat at the vampire, "be silent."

Much to Alucard's horror and anger he felt the sudden burning of his seal mark, forcing him to bend to the steel will of the woman before them. There was no doubt in his mind now. She was indeed of Hellsing blood.

"I am the first of the Hellsing bloodline it would appear," she continued, "it was the name given to me after I joined the Crusades, the name my son would have taken also."

Integra who seemed to still be reeling from the news quietly spoke seemingly random words, "we will not give up and despair…"

On impulse Avelina responded, "we are on a mission from God. I used to speak those words to my son every night. A man may carry on the line of heritage but without a woman, there would be no line."

There was no doubt about it, the woman before them was the first of the Hellsing bloodline, Integra's oldest ancestor. Somewhat reeling from the sudden turn of events, Integra could do nothing but stare at the woman for a long time, breathing from her cigar as if the tobacco induced state would help clear her thoughts and not poison her lungs. For one her thoughts went to why she had never heard of the Hellsing line existing before Abraham Van Hellsing, but then her mind to a darker turn as she perceived the woman as a threat. If she was indeed Hellsing blood then she had as much control over Alucard as herself, a fight for command she had never thought would happen and would not allow to occur. No one could take the one power she had boasted for decades, the control over one of the world's most feared monsters. Could she remove this threat? If so she would stoop as low as her uncle all those years ago, a memory that still plagued her thoughts even now, and that was one thing she refused to do. Her uncle had wanted the power of Hellsing's name all for himself and such had tried to have her removed until she had disposed of him with Alucard's aid. No, she couldn't kill someone of her own blood, but she would have to keep Avelina under strict control if that was even possible. As if sensing her thoughts in the long moments of silence, said steel eyed woman let a small smirk tweak at her lips.

"Do not worry, I have no intention of wrestling for command of Hellsing, my time has passed and it is up to the next generation as it has always been. However I would like to remind you that should you try to control and ensorcell me I will not hesitate to show you why I often lead the charges during battle."

The threat was clear in her eyes that never moved nor blinked as they stared into Integra's, there was no doubt in her mind that Avelina would indeed follow through with her threat and in a way she did not blame her for it. This woman had lost everything after being manipulated and frozen in stone by a witch only to be freed in a strange new world hundreds of years in the future. She was the caged, injured lion given an open door and ready to snap at any hand that dared try and wrong her again. In the back of her mind Integra realised Mukabe must have known about this which was why he had been so eager to get the crusader. Curse that conniving rat bastard.

"If that is the case," Integra finally spoke up after much thought, "then I know not what to do with you. I cannot let you wander free for your own safety as much as those around you, and I cannot give you up to the Vatican as they would most definitely leap at the chance to find some way of using you against me," Avelina bristled almost imperceptibly but to Integra's relief kept silent and awaiting like any good soldier, "if I may suggest, perhaps you would remain with us not as a prisoner but as a guest until I know what to do with you, maybe you would even be inclined to join my forces in ridding the world of evil as you once did."

Avelina dipped her head slightly, politeness in her gesture but her back was still stiff, hands clasped behind her back as she stood dressed in her simple black tunic with emerald detail around the hems, the same design as was on her shield stitched into the fabric over her heart.

"I shall take up your offer graciously however I cannot fight alongside you while these creatures remain at your side," the biting edge to her voice didn't go amiss earning her a wicked fanged smile from the side of the room, "if I was to rid the world of evil those two creatures would be the first to go."

Integra didn't raise to the bait nor did she acknowledge the threat, instead she merely calmly exhaled the smoke from her cigar, still meeting her ancestor's eyes.

"Until you change your mind, you are welcome to wander the mansion, I shall have someone show you to your quarters and the layout of the building."

Nodding in understanding, Avelina simply waited to hear what would happen next. Integra beckoned one of her soliders, Captain Harrison of her first squad, through the intercom at her desk. Upon his arrival, the sandy haired soldier stood to attention at the door, saluting as he evenly gazed across the scene without remark to the towering vampire he was well acquainted with, or the now un-armoured crusader who eyed him up and down almost as calculatingly as Integra often did.

"Captain Harrison reporting for duty, sir!"

He stood tall, although not nearly as tall as Alucard, around six foot and topped with sandy, short hair that had been pushed backwards from his eyes, everything about his spoke of a soldier clear to the cause. Hard blue eyes offered an insight into the things he had seen, and the scar across his throat beneath a square, chiselled jaw offered a glimpse at the hardships he had probably faced. Looking no older than thirty it was no mean feat for one so young to have risen to the rank of Captain amongst the small army Hellsing boasted, not when most soldiers barely lived long enough to see a rise in rank. Integra inclined her head to the soldier.

"Harrison, show our guest to one of the rooms on the third floor and then show her around the mansion well enough to have her acquainted with the main halls and rooms."

If he thought the task was beneath him he said nothing as he nodded, saluting again before stepping over the threshold to gather the armour that Avelina had dumped into the chair. He seemed surprised by the weight as most were unaccustomed to traditional armour. Despite Avelina having shed her armour, something that most would not do lightly in a house of people unknown to her and with unknown intentions, she had not removed the sheathed sword from her hip. Perhaps she deemed them not enough of a threat for her armour but Integra doubted the lack of armour would make the woman any less formidable.

Avelina looked slightly amused at the man who struggled a little under the weight of her armour, although usually she would take insult that a man would try to carry her things as if she was too weak to do so, the sight was too amusing to pass by. Instead she watched him head out of the door awaiting her trying to show as little discomfort as a well trained soldier could. Moving to follow, her eyes darkened as a sudden red cloaked demon stepped into her path. Behind her she could hear the sharp intake of Integra's breath before a low growl emanated from her throat, teeth grinding against her cigar.

"Move aside Alucard."

Instead the grinning vampire merely stared down at Avelina with burning crimson orbs. She stood almost a head shorter than him and yet her eyes met his as fiercely as if she was the one towering over him. This was a woman not to be trifled with and yet, that only made his blood boil with excitement; not only was she a woman of the past, a crusader and warrior of God no less, but also the beginning of the line of Hellsing. Beside him he could feel Seras stiffening like an animal sensing impending danger, her large red eyes darting between her master and Integra worriedly.

"Tell me vampire," Avelina finally spoke, cool and evenly despite the iron look in her eyes, "do you wish to die and reach eternal sleep?"

"Do you think you can, crusader?" he almost purred, his dark hair curling like shadowy tendrils around his pale angular face, casting his eyes into shadow but for the glowing crimson.

"I would not cease until your existence had been wiped from the face of the Earth, this is how much I despise your race," she almost spat, "now move aside Nosferatu before I make you."

Alucard almost said 'make me' before Integra's hand slammed against the hard wood of her desk, her single eye furiously burning at her servant. Instead he decided to merely smirk down at the woman in front of him.

"I look forward to seeing you try, crusader," before he dissolved into the shadows the cast from the open door, his crimson eyes and fanged smirk vanishing last almost like an image burned into her eyes.

Without so much as another word Avelina strode out towards Harrison who quickly reshuffled the armour in his arms before hurrying his way down the hall heading for the staircase to the next floor with their silent, stone eyed guest in tow. Behind them they left behind Seras whose shoulder's visibly fell in relief as Integra retook her seat with a long sigh.  
"Blast that arrogant bastard for stirring up trouble where there need not be any."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Blast from the Past**

 **Chapter Four**

The sound of songbirds out the window lulled the sleeping woman into a false sense of security. Behind closed eyelids, said eyes were roaming, seeing something other than the blackness of her closed eyes. Her usually steely eyes opened to stare at a thatched rooftop, thickly woven against the heavy rainfall that usually plighted the countryside, a humble backwater town known only for its fishing business. Due to this many travellers often passed it for trade but usually they were left to their own designs. A humble town overlooked by an impressive castle that had long since been abandoned by some sort of nobility, but that was not what was important. What was important was the mop of blonde hair that bobbed through the archway of her bedroom doorway, pushing back the somewhat worn tarp that was all that offered privacy in the small thatch house.

"Good morning mother!" the young boy bubbly announced, a bright grin on his young face still slightly rounded from young adolescent age, "I made breakfast!"

There he was, the only thing to soften her gaze that had turned harder as the months had passed since her husband's death. Slowly pushing herself from her bed, nothing more than several moth eaten furred skins on the floor, Avelina pulled her son into a sudden embrace, holding him close to her breast.

"There you are Thomas," she sighed heavily with relief, "I had the strangest dream, no…I suppose it was a nightmare," the last she all but muttered to herself.

"Are you okay mother?" Thomas struggled slightly in her grasp but looked up at her with large, blue concerned eyes, his father's eyes.

Letting her grip loosen, she smiled down at him lovingly, stroking his cheek lightly, "that I am. Now then let us see what you have decided to make for breakfast today."

She had grown used to her son making breakfast every morning, something he had started doing only a couple of weeks after his father died. Avelina had a theory as to why, due to the lack of money coming into the household she had been forced practically into slave labour, working double shifts at the docks unloading the nets of fish for pittance. Often she would come home in the young hours of morning, Thomas having already gone to bed after feeding himself with the small amount of food they had, and all but crashing to her pile of furs asleep before she hit them. It was wearying but necessary. She would do anything to keep her son happy and fed.

Entering the main part of the house, the kitchen was but a small stove in the corner and a pot filled with water Thomas had probably refreshed from the river that morning while she had still slept. A small wooden table resided in the centre with several chairs to which she dropped herself into, looking at her son with a small smile as he excitedly dashed forward with a plate and small bowl. It was a simple meal really, dried bread and slightly thin porridge but she ate with gusto to Thomas' approval. The quality of food had not been high for a long time, something she hoped to improve one day. Although she never showed it in front of her son, she hated that he felt he had to do these things, that she was the one being looked after not the other way round. What a pathetic mother she must be. Having finished her breakfast, Avelina realised her work shift would be starting soon if the rising light on the kitchen table was anything to go by. Pushing back her chair, ruffling her son's hair, she made a mental note to cut back his locks that were starting to get as long as his chin. As always Thomas looked slightly disappointed that she was going so soon but he hid it quickly, grinning once again and notifying her that he was going to play with some friends today.

"That is good, you need to play with children your own age more," she teased, tapping his chin, "I finish at sunset tonight and I've been promised a full salmon to bring home," she didn't miss how his eyes brightened, "so tonight we shall dine like kings!" Avelina added dramatically.

"I cannot wait!" he quickly hugged her before dashing out.

With a fond smile, Avelina dusted off her hands before quickly changing into her somewhat stained, thick woollen dress, as brown as the thatched straw above her head. Fish grime was just so hard to get out of wool after the first few hundred fish had been hauled out of the sea, and that was just in the first hours of the day.

It seemed like a normal day that made Avelina put her nightmare behind her, after all it really couldn't be anything else but a fevered night dream probably brought on by her overworking herself. As if vampires and witches were real. Passing by the main town centre, she caught sight of the two crusaders that were stood by a priest. Said priest was reciting passages of the bible, calling people to arms against the heretics, and the table before him where people edged towards or quickly away from; a roster to be signed for six years of servitude under God in his army. They had been there for almost a week so they would soon be leaving. Several men, usually the young and headstrong had already signed up eager to please and receive the glory promised. Others were criminals who were promised redemption rather than chains or worse; a hanging. Avelina had had an impulse to sign up, even going so far as to begin writing her name down. The glory did not interest her at all, nor did the promise of redemption. What was important to her were two things. Avelina believed God would protect her son if she fought in his name, destroying the heretics before they could swarm over their land. She also believed that the rewards given to those who fought and came back alive from their six years would set her son up in good accommodation, steady food and a healthy life much better than what she could offer him now. All that mattered was her son. But they had laughed in her face, slapped her hand away before she could write in her name and sent her away with scorn in their eyes.

Glaring at them as she passed, they barely noticed the simple widowed wife as she passed, it wasn't until she was almost out of the town centre that alarm bells suddenly began ringing. Avelina froze in her spot as did every other soul in the town, staring up at the small bell tower that had never been used before. A bell tower only to be used when the town was under attack. The priest had finally stopped his shouting, and to her shock he was being herded away by the crusaders towards their nearby horses. Did they intend to simply leave them unarmed?! They were only a small town with only a few armed guards, hardly defaceable! There were no high walls, no turrets, no army, nothing. That's when the smoke began to rise in the distance over the thatched rooftops and Avelina's blood ran cold. She recognised the direction it was coming from.

"Thomas…" her voice was almost breathless, he had gone to visit friends who lived by the eastern edge of town where the smoke was coming from, "Thomas!"

Grasping the skirt of her dress she ran until she almost stumbled, cursing loudly she hurriedly searched for something of use. Noticing a stunned guardsman, an old man who looked like he had seen more hoes on the fields than swords in battle like the one he held in his hands. Without a word she snatched the iron blade from his grasp, the man not even complaining as he merely stumbled back and fell to his knees praying to God. Now was not a time to pray. With a deft swipe of the iron blade that had been kept surprisingly sharp, probably as the guards men had nothing else to do other than sharpen their blades, she easily cut apart the skirt of her dress until it was almost at her knees, split up the side. With much better access for her legs to stride as she ran, Avelina took off running towards the smoke that was starting to fill the streets along with the sounds of shouting and screaming, her grip tightened on the blade that felt like it had been there since her birth.

"Thomas!"

* * *

"Thomas!"  
Avelina almost leapt from the confines of the sheets that were much softer and finer than any animal fur, reaching for a blade that should have been at her side. Instead she met thin air. In fact the room she stood in was nothing compared to the thatch house or even the muddy streets of her hometown. The floors were dark wood as were the walls, but a thin layer of rich dark crimson carpet lined around the bed and leading to the door. In fact the bed was like nothing she had ever slept in, for one it was held off the floor like one of those that you would see in a noble's household, with thin sheets and bedding that looked like they should not have been as comfortable or warming as they actually had been. That's when she realised it had not been a dream after all. This really was happening. Avelina had only just began to unwind her tense body when the door burst open, successfully tensing her again as if expecting an attack. Likewise the same could have been said of the people that entered.

At the head was her predecessor, the signature blonde hair somewhat hastily brushed and the leather eye-patch that had been quickly added was still being adjusted by a slightly wrinkled hand. It was still a strange idea that this woman who was physically older than herself was actually younger than herself. Beside Integra Hellsing was also one of her vampire servants, the young blonde haired girl with startled and confused crimson eyes. She almost looked doleful with those large eyes but that would not trick Avelina. The true monster lurked behind those eyes like rivers of blood. And yet oddly…she appeared dressed in little more than her small clothes, a shockingly tight small shirt pulled over her bust and what looked like a pair of trousers with the legs cut off just above the thighs. Overall Avelina was shocked with the amount of skin on show; the world really had gone mad.

"Are you alright?" Seras asked slowly, crimson orbs checking every dark shadow in the room expecting some unseen assailant to appear from one of them, her hands twitching lightly like a cat, "I heard you shouting…"

"Shouting? More like bloody screaming," Integra added somewhat gruffly clearly annoyed at having been roused at such an hour, it appeared to still be early morning judging by the lack of sunlight outside the window.

And yet Integra did not explode with annoyance like she would have in front of anyone else. It had only taken a quick look at the woman stood in the middle of the room to know something was wrong. Long blonde hair askew and wild from her sleep, grey eyes almost shining with the intent to cause destruction from anger and…fear? Her overall appearance made her look like a cornered tiger ready to fight her way through anything and everything, coiled and about to strike. Integra had to remember this woman was not just any other human, she was a Hellsing. The first Hellsing and a dangerous woman to top of it off.

"Calm yourself Avelina, no one will hurt you here," Integra responded calmly, very much like the animal tamer that dared not try to whip a particular testy big cat for fear of it striking back.

A moment passed before Avelina did indeed relax, letting her hand drop from where her sword usually resided, noting instead it lay propped up beside a bedside chair. Instead she ran the hand over her face and through her mess of hair, Integra noticing a faint look of pain passing as her hand rubbed her face tiredly.

"Nothing you could do could hurt me more than I already am," Avelina muttered quietly before lightly inclining her head, "forgive me for disturbing you, please go back to rest."

It was clear nothing more was to be said on the matter by the finality in her voice. Integra merely nodded her head in acquiescence leaving a very confused Seras as she headed back down the corridor. As sharp as the young vampire was this was a matter of Hellsing's and the subtlety of reading people that seemed to run in the family. Relaxing herself, Seras scratched the back of her head nervously.

"W-Well then I suppose I'll leave you to it, sorry for barging in and everything."

"Just be gone quickly vampire," Avelina almost spat, turning steely eyes back on Seras who actually flinched, "I have little patience at the moment."

Without another word Seras quickly shut the door and darted down the corridor, breathing a sigh of relief to be away from the woman that put her on edge.

Left to the darkness of her modern day room, Avelina fell back to sit on the bed, bouncing lightly but taking little notice. Why must her mind taunt her so with memories of a past that she could never return to? What the witch had done was cruel beyond measure but perhaps she deserved it for all she had done in the crusades. The truth was there was no redemption for them and the things they had done. And that knowledge haunted her across the hours she sat there staring out of the window into a foreign land, watching the sun rising on the horizon, a sun that even felt different to the one she knew. From the darkness though something did watch her, more crimson eyes that were faint enough to not be noticed, a hidden presence not even the experienced hunter could pick up as he held his presence there so faintly that he was not actually there. A gift thanks to Schrodinger during the War.

' _Most interesting my little Crusader, already on tight strings the destruction you could wreck with those human hands bathed in holy righteous light, but in fact dripping with the blood of thousands,'_ Alucard hummed lowly in his mind thoughtfully, eyes darkening for a moment, _'how truly interesting.'_

The British Museum was dark from having been closed the previous night, a lonely night-watchman on his patrols over the antiquities centuries old. His flashlight darting this way and that over priceless and age-old discoveries throughout history. It would only be a few hours before the staff would begin to pour in ready to open up for another busy day in the heart of London. In fact he was eager to be done with his shift, thinking only of the steak and kidney pie that was awaiting him in his lonely, one bedroom flat that he could only just afford on his job. Really they should pay him more for the ridiculously late hours he worked. Something cracked under foot startling the man on his patrol.

Flashing his torch down to the floor expecting to see some scarp of litter the cleaners had missed, he instead noticed a piece of old stone. Frowning in confusion he knelt down and picked up the crumbling stone. Strange, it didn't look like normal stone. It reminded him of the ruckus he had heard had happened earlier that day. Some doolally story about one of the statues coming to life and a gunfight having ensued in one of the foyers. Although he had noticed a bit of fresh paint when he started his shift that night, he doubted very highly they could cover something like a gunfight up in a couple hours, not to mention how incredulous the idea was of a statue coming to life. Maybe someone had actually broken the statue and to cover it up they had come up with some crazy story to set tongues wagging. Hell it could have even been a publicity stunt. Turning his flash light around the floor he noticed several more pieces of stone, some slightly larger chunks. Smirking, he shook his head, clearly they hadn't done as good a job at cleaning up the broken statue as they had thought.

Something glinted in the darkness, catching the gleam of his torch faintly. At first he thought nothing of it, just the light catching off glass cases like usual. Until he noticed it move. Frowning, he turned the torch upwards, noting again even more broken stone crunching under his feet. As the light fell on what had caused the glint, his eyes widened just as the blade swung for his neck. He didn't see it, only heard the faint rush of wind like a breeze before he knew no more. A dull thump accompanied the clattering of the torch hitting the concrete flooring, the beam lighting up a growing puddle of crimson as heavy footsteps clattered across the concrete floor, clinking lightly with metal on metal.


End file.
